En las Buenas y donde estan las malas?
by Vanexys
Summary: Es un poco de Sam OC Y mucho de Deans OC


Titulo: En las Malas Y En todo lo demas? ( es mi primera historia y la comence a escribir hace 2 a~os asi que no es la mejor pero la encontre hace poco y decidi subirla)

Tiempo: Verano 2008 cerca de Dakota del Sur.

Intro: En este momento nuestros personajes se encuentran intentando evitar el fin del mundo.

Los hermanos Winchester está en casa de Bobby buscando información y rastreado los eventos demoniacos de los últimos días, el Broadcast del tiempo revelo más de 3 tormentas eléctricas, en 48 horas en la misma locación. Así que Sam & Deán deciden que es mejor ir a ver qué sucede.

* * *

Justo cuando están por salir de la casa; ven un GTO 67 color azul estacionarse frente. Bobby quien estaba afuera se sorprende y con una sonrisa le dice a los hermanos, son mis sobrinas. Sam "no sabía q tenia familiares vivos" Deán "no tenía idea de eso ni de el buen gusto para los carros"

Del auto se baja Carla una chica de 26 de pelo castaño, 5'2 y la conductora de unos 26 también pelo castaño claro, 5'3. Vanessa; quien se dirige hacia Bobby y lo abraza. Luego se da cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres y dice: "llegue en mal momento" Bobby le responde para nada ellos son los hijos de John W. Carla sorprendida "Sam y Deán" wau es un placer. Sam se sonroja y sonríe Deán lo golpea con el hombro y le dice cierra la boca. Vanessa se ríe y le Cometa a Carla bueno entre cazadores tío estamos siguiéndole la pista a eventos demoniacos y necesitamos que nos ayude a ver a la clarividente. Carla continua bueno es q tenemos pistas de que un espíritu está muy interesado en nosotras y por alguna razón por mas q intentamos no logramos deshacernos de él. Deán "Un espíritu ya buscaron los huesos para quemarlos o lo q lo mantiene entre los vivos. Vanessa que estaba subiendo las escaleras lo mira seriamente y dice "disculpa pero crees que estaríamos aquí si no hubiéramos intentado eso no somos principiantes, chico inteligente" Sam y Carla ríen al mismo tiempo. Deán le hace muecas a Vanessa Q está de espaldas y esta dice en voz alta: "madura si te vas a burlar mejor di algo inteligente si puedes" Deán sorprendido piensa como rayos se dio cuenta. Carla baja su laptop y se sienta a buscar más información Vanessa decide tomar una ducha y Sam está hablando con Bobby y Deán en la cocina: no te parece peligroso que ellas estén buscando un espíritu. Bobby: "no las conoces, es más me atrevo a decir q hacen el trabajo mejor q muchos cazadores con reputación. Deán como quienes para decirte un nombre tu padre le enseno varios trucos a Vanessa y Gordon le dio un curso intensivo a Carla sobre Vampiros. Miren ellas han trabajado con muchos cazadores que se dedican a eventos supe naturales específicos. Así q tiene vasta experiencia. Carla interrumpe bueno yo me retiro hasta mañana. Sam le dice a Deán supongo que nos quedaremos a ayudar. Deán: Si. Bobby; bueno a descansar ahí trabajo para mañana de mas. En la madrugada como a las 2am Vanessa baja a la cocina por un vaso de agua y ve que Deán está durmiendo en el sofá así q trata de no hacer ruido una vez en la cocina abre la nevera toma el agua y cuando la cierra Deán estaba parado detrás y le pregunta ¿qué te pasa? Ella le responde tenia sed y ustedes ¿porque no se fuero creí que tenían un caso para resolver? Bueno pensamos que podíamos ayudar. Oh ayudar déjame adivinar ¡crees q porque soy mujer no puedo ser cazadora y si lo soy no tengo todo lo que se necesita acaso es eso! Deán "no dije eso es solo que queremos ayudar. Vanessa "déjame aclárate algo no te pedimos ayuda así que si me haces un favor q no te pedí no esperes q te lo agradezca no confió en ustedes. Deán: "cuál es tu problema no te hice nada" Vanessa: Bueno para empezar tu hermano tiene talentos que le otorgo un demonio sin mencionar que fuiste al infierno y resucitaste porque Dios así lo ordeno. Ah! Y estuviste 4 meses o 40 años en el pozo y torturaste cientos de almas. O si se mucho de ti más de lo que quisiera e imagino q pasas días y noches sin dormir para evitar las pesadillas y no te culpo pero, preferiría q no mires juzgándome o creyendo que tienes una idea de quién soy porque no es así. Deán: Como sabes todo eso Bobby te dijo pero lo de las torturas el no... Sabe solo Sammy y yo. Vanessa: Bueno me retiro fue un placer charlar pero estoy cansada. ¡Chao hasta mañana!

* * *

Al día siguiente Carla está preparando desayuno y Sam esta explicándole sobre su talento Carla se ríe y le dice no te preocupes se sobre eso. Tengo mis fuentes y la verdad lamento lo que te paso a ti y a tu familia. Una voz le contesta con voz triste gracias....

Bobby se dirige hacia la cocina y ve que Deán está levantado y afuera trabajando en su carro. Le pregunta a Sam que le pasa a tu hermano. Sam "no se pero esta de un humor" Carla le grita a Vanessa Para que baje a desayunar pero no le responde. Cuando sube nota que ella no está ni tampoco su carro. Se dirige a donde Bobby que esta desayunando con los chicos, y le dice: sabes donde esta Vanessa. Él le responde para nada. Deán que esta con un pedazo de pan en la boca se ríe y dice al menos podre comer si preocuparme por molestarla. Hahaha. Como a los 20 min Vanessa llama a Carla y le dice chica estuve en la biblioteca y encontré algo sobre la comunicación entre espíritus, te la voy a enviar. Carla: "Estas loca pq te vas sin decir nada" Vanessa: "no podía dormir y tuve un disgusto anoche así q tenia q ocuparme" Por cierto no llegare hasta tarde me invitaron a una fiesta de universitarios y pienso ir a bailar y reírme de las estupideces de los muchachos... Carla "q eso no es justo porque no pasas por mi y te acompaño." Vanessa: "Pensé que Sam era la única compañía q querías por el momento." Carla "cállate que me da vergüenza...si claro..."

* * *

En la tarde Deán se dirige al pueblo a comprar y hacer preguntas sobre el caso. Cuando se estaciona frente a un mini centro comercial, ve el carro de Vanessa en frente y decide esperar a ver cuando salgo. Desde afuera podía verla caminando en unas de las tiendas de ropa. Al ver que ella entro al probador decidió bajarse y esperarla en la silla frente al vestidor.

Vanessa no tenía idea d esto y estaba probándose unos trajes de noche y una ropa para la fiesta de hoy. Ella sale del probador con un vestido corto color negro de escote frente y atrás bien pegado y con unos tacones color rojos y su pelo recogido; a mirarse en el espejo. Frente al espejo ve a Deán y se voltea y le dice que haces aquí. Deán "Wao... No esperaba q salieras con eso..."

Vanessa "se sonroja pero insiste ¿q haces aquí? Deán "nada quería ver que estabas haciendo así q me voy. Pero dime para dónde vas vestida así" Vanessa "bueno sé que no tengo q contestarte pero para que se quede entre tú y yo; a veces me gusta pretender q llevo una vida normal he ir algún restaurant y cenar, y fingir...

Deán "okay eso es increíble" pero hare como q te creo y me voy. Vanessa: "primero no tengo pq explicarte y segundo menos porque mentirle a un hombre q se cree que tiene derecho a meterse en la vida de al quién" Deán: aquí vamos yo no me meto en tu vida fue solo curiosidad y coincidencia q te encontrara, y además tu al parecer eres quien cree saber mucho de mí, y cariño no tienes idea. Vanessa: tienes razón no tengo idea (en su mente y si no fueras tan arghh tonto me encantaría averiguarlo) de quien eres y no me importa amenos q te metas en mi camino.

Deán: sabes creo q nos llevaremos mal todo el tiempo y será mejor que yo y mi hermano nos larguemos. Vanessa: "aguarda no pueden" Deán: perdón... Vanessa: "Deán, primero disculpa si te parezco loca o irritante pero no tengo que ser miss con genialidad. Segundo si se van por mi culpa Carla se molestara mucho y no quiero pelear por esto con ella. Deán: "no entiendo pq se molestaría. Vanessa: Bueno ella no me ha dicho nada pero la conozco y creo q le gusta tu hermano. Aparte es la primera vez en tiempo q la veo sonreírle a un chico y no quiero dañarle una oportunidad. Deán: yo note lo mismo por parte de Sammy. Está bien yo no quiero arruinarle una aventura a mi Hermanito. Pero te va a costar tratarme con amabilidad. Vanessa: Si como quieras pero no te emociones mucho Porque tampoco es tan importante. Deán: bueno para empezar a tratarnos bien, te acompañaré a cenar y a la fiesta. Vanessa: "está bien pero no iras así es un sitio elegante y para la fiesta ya veremos. Además no me gusta comer sola así que okay.

* * *

Son las 7pm hora de la cena...

Deán (que ya estaba en el sitio acordado) comenzaba a desesperarse pues para él; lucia como un idiota y estaba en un sitio lleno de gente idiota. En esos momentos mira hacia la entrada y ve a Vanessa llegar con un vestido blanco corto muy elegante y sexy. Vanessa: "disculpe soy Vanessa alguien está esperando por mi" Mesera: Si Sra. Winchester por aquí. Vanessa: "Sra. Winchester"

Su esposo la espera. Vanessa: "sonríe si claro." Al llegar a la mesa Deán se levanta para acomodarle la silla. Gracias. Amor muy lindo de tu parte. La mesera se retira. Y antes de que Deán se sentara Vanessa: "esposos estás loco verdad" Deán: cálmate no te fijaste que hoy el postre es gratis para las parejas que celebran aniversario así que mentí un poco." Vanessa: okay, bueno ojala el postre este así de bueno.

Durante la cena solo hablaron de música y películas, al parecer la estaban pasando bien. Cuando llego el momento de pedir el postre la mesera les pregunta que van a desear, nuestro delicioso cheescake, oh el suflé de chocolate con mouse de chocolate y fresas. Vanessa mira a Deán y le dice bueno como a ti te fascinan los postres pq no escoges tu. Deán sonríe, el de chocolate está bien. La mesera trae el postre y le dice "en orden para que les salga gratis tienen que dejarnos sacarle una foto y darse un beso para ponerla en nuestro álbum; es tradición. Vanessa Sorprendida mira a Deán y comenta. "Claro porque no, estamos felices y celebrando." Deán toma a Vanessa de la cintura pone una mano en su cuello y la besa mientras la mesera tomo la foto. Mesera "ya" Gracias. Vanessa se despega de Deán y dice: Wao pensé que no iba a terminar de tomar esa foto nunca" Deán: cuál era la prisa no besas nada mal. Vanessa: Jajaja yo no te bese fuiste tú a mí y lo mismo digo no besas tan mal pero te hace falta práctica" Deán que curioso nunca me habían dicho eso; todo lo contrario" Vanessa: "que mal pero yo no soy cualquiera y tengo estándares muy altos, lo siento."

Terminaron la cena y se marcharon del restaurant. Deán pregunta bueno iremos a la fiesta. No se. Deán y si fuéramos no iré así es muy elegante y no quiero arruinar el vestido. Voy al hotel y me cambio y tú que harás te vas así. Deán; no cero, unos jeans son más cómodos. Te veo aquí en 10min. Oka

Vanessa muy alegre se está cambiando y pensando en la cena. "cómo es posible q la esté pasando bien con él, debo está enferma o fuera de práctica, ojala que Carla este divirtiéndose con Sam así habrá tenido sentido la velada" bueno un poco de perfume y listo. Mientras Deán está caminando al punto de encuentro y piensa: "no sé que tiene ella pero me la pase bien" Cuando se ven se ríen porque los dos llevan camisas negras y jeans con un jacket. Deán: bueno tenemos buenos gustos, y parecemos tontos. Vanessa: estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Cuando llegaron a la fiesta Deán busco unos tragos y se quedaron de pie en una esquina. Luego de un par de tragos Vanessa le dice a Deán voy a bailar y tienes dos opciones o bailas conmigo, o puedes quedarte mirando como bailo con uno de estos chiquillos. Deán se ríe con cara de niño malo y le dice bueno veamos como lo haces a ver a quien de estos niños impresionas. Vanessa se acerca a la barra y dice en voz alta: "alguno de ustedes chicos quisiera bailar conmigo" De pronto todos los chicos a su lado gritaron claro. Ella sonrió y escogió al más cerca. Cuando mira a Deán él le guiña y luego de unos minutos, se dirige a la pista y le dice a sujeto "hey me dejas bailar con mi chica" El muchacho se puso pálido y le dice: claro no sabía, y se marcha. Deán se pega al cuerpo de Vanessa y le dice ahora mejor bailemos. Ella ríe y le dice al oído pobre chico por poco se infarta.

Pasaron unas 4 horas eran como las 3:30 de la mañana. Vanessa le dice a Deán bueno ya es momento de ir a descansar mañana tengo que regresar, y por cierto ¿qué le dijiste a Sam de este día libre que tomaste? "le dije que encontré a una amiga y que no me esperara." Bueno fue una linda noche. Deán: "te acompaño al hotel y de ahí me retiro a buscar un cuarto." Vanessa: "está bien gracias por la cortesía."

Cuando llegan a la puerta de la habitación, Vanessa se recuesta de la cerradura y le pregunta a Deán ¿por qué no rentas un cuarto aquí? Deán: no se cómo haces dinero cazando pero yo no y tengo una tarjeta robada que para variar puede rastrear si el hotel tiene buen sistema de fraude.

Bueno; Deán si aguardas, ya sé que hacer entra mientras hago una llamada. "si hello! es la señorita Rollan del cuarto numero 328 quiero rentar la habitación al lado de esta si es posible para el Sr. Marks. Gracias si cárguela a mi cuenta solo por esta noche." "listo traerán la llave en 30min en lo que preparan la habitación." Deán: no tenias que hacerlo". Lo sé pero velo como que: creo que estas ebrio y no quiero un accidente en mi consciencia ya tengo mucho que cargar. Bueno mientras esperas viendo tele, me duchare. Deán: Oka. Pasaron unos 10 min Vanessa sale en toalla a buscar su ropa y nota que Deán no está así que asume que está en su cuarto. Se quita la toalla frente a la cama y camina hacia la maleta para buscar una PJ cuando voltea ve a Deán con la cara roja y la mandíbula en el piso; así que agarra la sabana y se cubre y le dice " lo siento pensé que estabas en tu cuarto" Deán: " me alegro de no estar ahí Waooo.." Vanessa Lo mira mal y le tira con una almohada y dice gracias pero no creo que eso sea cortes de tu parte." Deán le guiña y en eso tocan la puerta para traer la llave así que toma la llave y se retira.

Vanessa se pone una pj y se asoma al balcón y al mirar al lado ve a Deán recostado de la baranda. Así que le grita " hey que te pasa!" Él le dice tengo ganas de una hamburguesas. ¿Quieres? Ella lo mira y le dice tenemos servicio al cuarto pídelas y me llamas cuando lleguen. Oka. Deán la llama y le dice ya las trajeron te espero.

Vanessa entra a la habitación y se sienta frente a la tv mientras comen. De pronto Deán le dice "nunca había salido con una mujer y compartir y reír si otras intenciones; hasta" Vanessa :hasta ahora que me conoces un poco. Si eso pero si te veo desnuda otra vez y no pasa nada creo que debo ir al doctor a que me revisen o me maten porque debo estar loco. Vanessa: basta quieres que me sonroje ya me basta con imaginarme tu cara cuando me vistes. Se cae el remoto de la tv y ambos se bajan a recogerlo y se dan un golpe en la frente y quedan mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Deán se acerca más y le da un beso en los labios. Vanessa lo responde pero se aleja rápidamente se levanta va a la puerta y le dice buenas noches y se va. Entra a su cuarto se recuesta de la puerta y cuando se va a despegar tocan a la puerta la abre y Deán la toma en sus brazos y la besa cerrando la puerta y dirigiendo se a la cama, luego de una sesión de pasión se quedan dormidos. En la mañana el teléfono de Vanessa suena, ella que aun dormía se levanta y rápidamente recuerda todo y mira a su lado pero no ve a Deán así que toma el teléfono, "hi Carla que pasa" Carla "a qué hora vienes te estamos esperando "Vanessa: salgo para allá en una hora, bye" se vuelve a tirar en la cama con una sonrisa cuando piensa en lo que vivió. De repente Deán sale del baño y le dice buenos días bella durmiente. Ella lo ve ríe y le dice pensé que te habías ido.

Deán: como y dejarte sola no te desharás de mi tan fácil. Vanessa bueno me ducho y desayunamos para irnos. Deán: "si seguro y que diremos al llegar de lo nuestro" Vanessa "tose y le dice lo nuestro... eh nada porque es un secreto entre tú y yo y digamos que fue bueno y nos dejamos llevar pero francamente no creo que tú seas del tipo que tiene una relación seria.

Deán: muy sorprendido por las palabras le dice: claro, tienes razón. Y por qué no desayunas sola; así yo llego primero y nadie sospechara nada. El se marcha y mientras conduce está enojado pensando cómo es posible que piense así de mi; sé que tengo un par de amigas pero. Eso no significa que no me pueden tomar en serio. Y ella que sabe ni siquiera me conoce, Arghhhhhhhh!

Mejor me olvido de todo, lo que mal empieza mal termina.

* * *

Cuando Vanessa llega a la casa de Bobby .Carla le dice que tiene un trabajo a 4 horas de distancia creen que se trata de un licano. Vanessa se emociona vaya por fin. Sam se ríe y le da un codazo a Deán y dice vaya creo que no eres el único con esos gustos. Deán se sonríe de mala manera.

Bobby le dice a las chicas cuidado y espero que esta vez sea el que buscan ellas se retiran a empacar armas en el carro. Bobby le dice a Sam Y Deán deberían acompañarlas pues aunque no les importe Vanessa lleva tiempo intentando encontrar a quien mato a su prometido hace 3 anos, Sam añade: es por eso que no quiere nada sentimental. Bobby ¿quién te dijo eso? Carla ayer. Bueno, Sam cuida tu boca que Vanessa no sepa.

Deán se queda sorprendido y piensa; así que ella le teme a las cosas seria y se atreve a hablar de mí. Sin realizar que la historia es más complicada que eso. Una vez en la casería Carla y Sam están en la calle investigando y Vanessa fue a la morgue a ver los cadáveres. Una vez ahí Deán llega y le dice ¿qué has logrado descubrir? Nada aun estoy esperando para que me dejen ver los cadáveres. Deán ¿así que te encantan los lobos? No. Más bien los odio. Me quitaron a un ser querido. Deán ¿quién fue un hermano? Vanessa: no quiero hablar del tema pero como imagino que seguirás preguntando, te diré que fue a un novio. Deán: lo siento. Vanessa no lo hagas tuve que matarlo yo misma, después de que el desgraciado intentara morderme. Y eso no se olvida; así que ya sabes no preguntes mas y pongámonos a trabajar. Cuando examinan los cadáveres Carla llama a Vanessa y le dice creo que tenemos a nuestro amigo, lo sé vi las marcas y su mordida es inconfundible después de ese colmillo que le tumbaste. Te espero en el motel para organizarnos.

En el camino hacia el motel Sam le habla a Carla de una licana que durante el caso, el no pudo separar de trabajo y termine enamorado y al final tuve que eliminarla por que pudimos salvarla.

Carla le dice que lo lamenta y que entiende que esas cosas no hacen más fuertes. El le pregunta y ¿tu alguna vez te has fijado en alguien durante un caso? Ella le responde no hasta ahora que te conocí y perdona mi honestidad pero creo que si el mundo se acabara pronto es mejor expresar sus sentimientos. Sam la mira sonrojado y le expresa q se alegra de saber que ella siente lo mismo que él y que lo mas que le gusta de ella es que se llevan bien y que no tiene que ocultar nada. Carla se pone un poco seria pues en su mente ella lleva un secreto que no sabe si podrá contarle pronto a Sam y que imagina que cuando lo haga el se alejara. Cuando están en la habitación, Deán nota que C & S están raros y juegan con sus pies debajo de la mesa el sonríe y actúa como si no supiera nada. Vanessa les dice que dejo su libro en el carro que lo buscara. Pasan unos 15 min y Carla se asoma y no ve a su amiga y dice en voz alta donde se metió no logro verla, Sam le dice voy a revisar. El sale se acerca al carro y ve que la puerta está abierta y no existen señales de Vanessa Sam mira hacia la puerta del cuarto y hace gestos de que desapareció; Carla y Deán bajan corriendo, Carla dice maldición no puede ser. Deán le pregunta a Carla ¿es posible que el lobo la rastreara? Carla: Si pues entendemos q es el primero de la cadena y intento matarla antes si estaba cerca la podo oler; no sé. Sam podemos rastrearla por su celular. Deán dice eso nos toma tiempo así que hazlo mientras yo conduzco no pueden estar lejos y además es un animal así que puede que la haya matado. Carla responde no lo creo el parece tener una atracción por ella y me atrevo jurar que la quiere como compañera. Deán dice "juro que si la toca, mato a ese SOB con mis manos" Sam ve a Carla y comenta, se q no es el momento pero desde cuando te preocupa ella.

Deán: no es el momento pero es una persona. Carla interrumpe si claro y yo me chupo el dedo ya vi como la miras cuando ella no te ve. Siguiendo los instintos y las instrucciones de Carla llegan a una casa que parecía deshabitada pero tenía velas encendidas que se veían por la ventana. Sam: Eso no es normal no creo que un Lobo la trajera a una cabaña seria más probable que la matara y ya. Carla: Bueno ese no es cualquier Lobo y creo que puede pensar y actuar no como los demás.

Deán: Bueno dejen de hablar y veamos qué pasa.

En la Casa

Vanessa está despertando de la contusión y cuando mira ve que está atada de manos. Y dice que bien ahora soy la que necesita rescate. En esos momento se aparece El Licano y se arrodilla frente a ella y le dice bueno al fin te unes a mi; se que crees que soy malo pero si vieras como yo te darías cuenta que es una vida solitaria pero tú le pondrás fin a eso para mí. Vanessa: No no... No sirvo para pareja de nadie ni tan siquiera como amiga... Y a demás no me interesa tener nada y contigo así que hazme el favor y evítate el MONOLOGO y mátame de una vez. Bueno veo que eres una mujer que tiene la boca muy floja, pero no te preocupes que eso cambiara una vez cambies; y con respecto a no querer formar parte de mi vida; quien te dijo q podías escoger (seguido de una rizas que hizo que a Vanessa se le erizaran los pelos).

Carla quiero que te mantengas detrás mío no sea esto una trampa para atraparte a ti también dado a que ya te has enfrentado con él. Dijo Sam. Carla se ríe y responde; con más razón el que debería quedarse detrás eres tu yo lo conozco y tu no y te agradezco la protección pero te recuerdo que se cuidarme sola y que no es mi primer Rodeo. Deán los escucha Y añade; ahí sonaste un poco a tu amiga pero creo que Sammy tiene razón no queremos q atrapen a mas nadie nos basta con que Vanessa haya sido lo suficientemente descuidada para ser atrapada. Carla lo mira con ganas de romperle la cara por el comentario, pero sabe que no es el momento; claro que cuando todo termina velara porq Vanessa lo sepa y lo ponga en su sitio.

En medio de todo esto: se escucha un ruido como de pelea y los tres entran a la casa sin pensarlo para encontrar al licano casi asfixiando a Vanessa q a su vez logro atravesar el cuerpo del licano con un pedazo de madera; claro que esto no lo matara pero le hará algún daño momentáneo. Deán dispara atravesando una bala por el pecho del lobo y hiriendo a Vanessa en el brazo superior Izq. Ambos caen al suelo. Carla se acerca corriendo a remover el peso del licano muerto de encima de su amiga y nota a Vanessa sangrando y le grita a Sam Y Deán para que la ayuden a moverla para revisar la gravedad de la herida. Deán entonces se da cuenta de que su acción precipitada y sin pensar pudo ocasionarle la muerte a Vanessa, en esos momento su cuerpo se congelo; gracias a Dios Sam estaba a su lado y le golpeo el brazo diciendo. Estas Bien! Si. Fue lo único que salió de su boca mientras ambos se arrodillaban para ayudar a Carla y su amiga. Vanessa los mira y les dice: No es tan grave e tenido peores, así que mejor pq no nos largamos de aquí y en el motel yo misma me reviso no deseo estar ni un minuto más aquí. Carla se ríe y comenta: como siempre no cambias ni tan siquiera después de casi matarme de un susto. Vanessa le responde: Un susto me pegue yo cuando de la nada algo me golpeo y arrastro hasta aquí sin mencionar que querría emparejarme con él Y tu y Dios saben que no me gustan los hombres que no se depilan Uhrrrr! Ambas se ríen de ese comentario y Sam Y Deán Se quedad perplejos y solo ponen sus ojos en blanco y dicen Chicas...

Cuando al fin llegan al motel, cada cual entra a su habitación Carla busca el kit de primeros auxilios y se dirige al cuarto de su amiga para cuando llega a su puerta y la abre ve a Sam parado con una carita de perrito triste y le dice a ella que si puede pasar que no se preocupe por Vanessa que ya fue a verla y la herida fue solo superficial y ya se había hecho cargo de desinfectarla para cuando el llego a su cuarto por lo que decidió pasar a preguntarle si tenia hambre y quería acompañarlo a comprar algo de cenar para todos. Carla sonríe porque no tuvo que preguntar nada parecía que Sam ya sabía lo que ella estaba pensando y por supuesto que tenía hambre y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de estar con el aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Salieron juntos al estacionamiento Sam muy caballeroso abrió la puerta para ella y luego se dirigió a su lado, por el camino Carla le hablo de las otras caserías que había realizado y le agradeció por ayudarla en esta. El sonríe y le dice que lo haría todas las veces que fuera necesario. Ella ríe y le responde no sé cómo agradecértelo si se te ocurre algo dilo. El detiene el carro y la mira con una sonrisa que dice todo: se me ocurre que un beso es un buen inicio. Carla se sonroja lo mira y le contesta: ¿En serio? ¿Tu? Eso es mas algo que diría tu hermano, claro no me estoy quejado pero la próxima vez que quieras besarme solo hazlo te juro que no te hare nada "Malo". Ambos se ríen y Sam se inclina al mismo tiempo que Carla y juntaron sus labios; Sam mordió el labio inferior de Carla rogando para que le dejara entrar, al momento que conseguí que ella abriera su boca, su lengua comenzó un tango con la de ella. De pronto Carla rompe el beso. Sam se queda sorprendido y se sonroja. Sam: disculpa me deje llevar. Carla: no te preocupes, fue increíble pero a pesar de que encantaría continuar con ello, tenemos que comprar comida y además creo que mañana ya estaremos fuera de su camino y no quisiera arruinar esto por dejarnos llevar. Sam pone su mirada de perrito triste que le parte el corazón a ella y le dice: entiendo y aunque no te vea te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo y además espero que nos sigamos manteniendo en comunicación.


End file.
